The invention relates to a new ski pole.
As it is well known, a ski pole is basically formed of a rod and a handle having a cavity that is aligned in the longitudinal axis of the handle. The upper end of the rod is inserted, generally by force or by assembling (gluing-screwing-molding from a casting), into the cavity of the handle. The lower end of the rod receives the ring or bail.
In modern skiing, particularly in slalom, it is known to use poles in which the point is not placed in the prolongation of the axis of the handle, so as to facilitate placement of the point in front of the pole, to the height of the showels without exaggerating the flexion of the handle of the skier and equally for improving the thrust of the runner at the start of the run.
Practically, there are already two solutions which permit such a result to be obtained. French A 2,517,551 and FR 2,509,186 propose to offset the axis of the handle relative to the axis of the rod, either by bending (cranking) the rod at a point S, or by using an offset handle.
In another solution, described in FR-A-1,395,793, called "angular correction", the bending from the top of the rod to the level of its fitting into the cavity of the handle forms an angle between the axis of the rod and the axis of the handle.
In both of the above proposed solutions, the point of the pole is no longer in the prolongation of the axis of the handle, which permits the above-mentioned advantages for slalom practice to be obtained.
On the other hand, in practice of leisure skiing, it is preferable to have a straight pole. This again, imposes the need to have several types of poles as a function of the considered practice.